On and On
by detinuu
Summary: NC-17. Smut. If you don't like it, don't read. Simple. Sequel to: Tonight. Kara/Maggie One shot. Requested by user. Enjoy!


Note: This is a sequel fic! Go back and read _Tonight _before reading this one!

* * *

It had been nearly a year since that night. Me and Maggie had been official ever since and Alex and Eliza were okay with it. After all, she is a wonderful woman. I decided it was time I'd go take a visit back to Midvale so Eliza could meet her officially instead of having to hear me go on and on and on...

"And on and on..."

"Alright Kara I get it!" Maggie laughs. "I'm also very excited to meet her."

"Yea I just... I don't want it to be awkward you know?"

Maggie laughs at Kara's statement and gazes out the window. The road to Midvale was peaceful and overlooked the ocean, a small town. Nothing like the city. The song "Summertime Sadness" played on the radio and they sang it together at full volume.

"We're here!" Kara exclaimed after pulling into the driveway. She gets out of the car and does a little stretch. Soon after Eliza walks out to greet them with a warm smile.

"Kara sweetie!" She proclaims with arms wide open. Kara falls into her arms and hugs her back tightly. Eliza pulls away and looks over to where Maggie stood. "You must be Maggie. I am so happy to finally meet you; I've heard so much about you." She smiles widely to her and takes her hands. "It's best not to be out here so long, its cold! Come inside, we can make some hot coco and run the fire!" She said excitedly while quickly going inside.

"Your mom seems so sweet." Maggie says while dragging along her bag.

"Oh well she can be a bit much sometimes..." Kara laughs lightly. "We're going to go put our bags upstairs mom!" Kara shouts out to her.

Maggie puts her bag onto Alex's old bed and Kara puts hers down on her old bed.

"I forgot how small these beds are." Kara laughed looking down at her bed solemnly.

"Maybe..." Maggie begins as she walks up behind her slowly, hugging Kara from behind. "Maybe we can push the beds together?" She chuckles as she places small kisses onto her neck.

Kara giggles and turns herself around to face her. "I don't think we should do that."

"What? Have you never had sex at your parents' house before?" Maggie asks almost jokingly. Kara smiles and places her arms around Maggie's neck.

"No, no... I haven't. But um... maybe this can wait till after dinner yea?" She smiles and kisses her before she pulls away. "Come on, my mom will get suspicious!"

They both went down stairs and helped Eliza set the dinner table. The entire time they talked and laughed. Eliza seemed to really take a liking to Maggie and it made Kara's heart warm. There's nothing like a small get together with the people you love.

"It's a shame Alex couldn't join us girls this time around. We would have had the whole family together." Eliza stated.

"I know. But I'm sure she'll be getting a much-needed break soon. Then we'll come back up for Christmas day like we always do!" Kara smiles, taking Eliza's hand.

"I'm very grateful to come and get to know you Mrs. Danvers." Maggie said.

"Please, call me Eliza."

They all laughed together and cleaned up after themselves before they decided it was time to retire for the night. They had been driving a long while and needed to settle in before heading to bed. Going up the stairs Maggie said she'd be the first to take a shower, then after Kara could use it.

After a while, Maggie returned in her PJ's and Kara left to take her shower. The door opened and Kara had her hair up in a bun, an oversized sleeping shirt, and her underwear.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You know I like to sleep comfortably." Kara said.

"Yea but, you never look this relaxed." Maggie stated, standing up from her bed side. "Now you just made yourself look extra vulnerable." She wraps her arm around Kara and brings her into a deep kiss. They stood there in the center of the room lost in the moment until Kara breaks away slowly.

"What about pushing the beds together?" Kara said softly.

Maggie chuckles at this statement but says no more. She lifts Kara up and has her wrapped around her waist as they move to Kara's bed. "We can make anything work."

Kara smiles and brings her close, pulling her by her shirt, which then came off in one swift movement, followed by her pajama pants. Kara swiftly pulls herself up and makes herself the dominate. She could see Maggie grow in excitement as her eyes grew wider. "Not only are you more relaxed, but more confident I see." Maggie states looking endearingly at the blonde on top of her.

Their lips come together once more and Kara runs her hand down to Maggie's hips, then between her thighs. "You're already soaked thinking about what I'd do to you."

Kara lets down her hair and runs it along Maggie's skin gently, kissing her again deeply, down to her jawline, nipping at her neck. Maggie elicits a soft hum and Kara smiles against her neck. She moves down lower now to graze her lips above her now hardened nipples. Maggie whines feeling Kara tugging at her panties. "These should have been off a long time ago." Kara whispered. Instead, Kara wisps off her own panties and begins slowly grinding against Maggie's upper hips.

Kara has one hand tugging at the roots of Maggie's hair and another slowly tracing down her spine. "Kara... I can't wait much longer." Maggie says through choppy breathing.

Down the hall Eliza comes to the girl's room and sees its open slightly. She decides to check up on them and say goodnight. She looks through the opening of the door, into the moonlit room and sees Kara straddled over Maggie. She looks away quickly realizing what was going on and laughs a little to herself. "Lights out girls." She whispers, as she closes the door quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Kara whispered suddenly.

"No, Kara for crying out loud fuck me already!" Maggie says frustratedly biting Kara's ear.

Kara chuckles and moves down to Maggie's soaked through panties and removes them slowly, biting her lip. Kara places a few kisses around her pussy, making her hips buck, failing to get any contact. She waits a second and spreads her legs open to get more space. With one quick swipe of her tongue, Maggie grips at the sheets trying to feel release. Kara decides that was enough teasing her, she was eager to dive in and taste her.

Without a moments time, Kara grasps Maggie's ass to pull her tongue as deep as she could plunge inside of her, licking up as much she could as she pulled out. Her rough tongue vibrated against her clit as she used one finger to plunge inside of her, making her squirm. Maggie's mind was running wild as she gripped her hands now at Kara's long blonde locks. Her hips bucked without her even needing to command them now and her heavy breathing was fervent at her chest.

She held in her breathe for what seemed like endless minutes riding her orgasm out on Kara's hot tongue. Kara was out of sorts of her own as plopped up onto her girlfriend who was trying to catch her breath. They laughed and kissed each other deeply again, laying there recollecting themselves and soon, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and took showers because it was definitely needed yet again. They dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast where Eliza had already started cooking, coffee ready.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well?" Eliza looked to them smiling.

"Oh we slept great actually thank you." Maggie said with a smile. She and Kara then drank from their cups of coffee.

"Well, you must be starving!" Eliza said before they could swallow their coffee. Kara spat and nearly choked.

Eliza looked over to her and said seriously, "Next time sweetie, make sure to close the door all the way." She winked as she put their plates onto the table.

Embarrassing. Just embarrassing, I mean am I right? After the trip me and Maggie drove home and she couldn't stop laughing at me because it was all her idea. To do it at my parents' house I mean... but really? I still love her and Eliza was way more calm about it than I expected so... still a win-win situation. I guess it was all still worth the trip in the end. Maggie couldn't keep her mouth shut and blabbed about what happened to Alex. And since then they were both laughing and teasing. They just went on and on and on...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know your thoughts about both fics. Do I suck at writing these? (I don't mind honest opinions!)


End file.
